


Dannazione Jim, sono un pappagallo non un dottore!

by Illunis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Illunis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim è un cane, l'unico cane di famiglia - ok, c'è anche Pike, ma ormai lui è vecchio e non può più occuparsi della difesa della casa - ed è suo dovere proteggere gli altri componenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dannazione Jim, sono un pappagallo non un dottore!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Evaney_Desterek  
> Personaggi: Bones!Pappagallo, Jim!Cane, Spock!Gatto e Scotty!Furetto  
> Prompt: 47 Appuntamento, 56 vittima (doppiadrabble), 26 esoso, 80 prato, 30 Vano, 52 Radio, 43 barile e 58 divano (doppiadrabble) per 100per100 (tabella)  
> Disclaimer: il loro padrone è il tutto appartiene a Gene Roddenberry.  
> Note: No, non è Bones che ha problemi di doppia personalità e sì, avete letto bene questa è l'allegra fattoria di zio Gene Bones è davvero un pappagallo ma drovrà subirsi comunque quel spericolato di Jim e sì, sono impazzita del tutto (tutta colpa del mio cane che continua a provarci con il gatto).

> > 47 Appuntamento  
>  Pallida e cerea come un osso – Jim adorava quando Gene gliene dava – la luna gli schiariva l’ampio giardino, il settore a cui era stato assegnato per quel turno. Era una sua responsabilità, come alfa del branco – l’unico sopra di lui era Pike -, controllare il perimetro e vegliare sul sonno degli altri, non si sarebbe lamentato e mai l’avrebbe fatto, ma il tedio rimaneva, pressante, e faticava a scacciarlo. Almeno di giorno poteva riempirsi l’olfatto del delizioso odore di tante belle cagne, e rimanere incantato davanti al cancello a guardarle passare, un appuntamento col piacere che si donava appena poteva.
>> 
>>   
> 
>> 
>> _30 Vano e 52 Radio_  
>  « Scotty! » chiamò ansiosamente, la coda ritta e attenta « smettila di tervigisare e vieni fuori da lì. » incastrò il muso nel pertugio in cui si era intrufolato il furetto, cercandone l’odore: era ben lungi dal ritornare indietro.  
>  « Non posso venire » come aveva immaginato. Le parole gli erano arrivate distanti e biascicate. Probabilmente aveva trovato qualche cavo da rosicchiare, la cantina ne era piena, e se Scotty metteva le zampe su un qualsiasi filo poteva anche dirgli che la sua coperta preferita era andata a fuoco e lui non si sarebbe spostato da lì.
>> 
>> « Dannazione, Scotty! Ho bisogno d’aiuto per la missione, non vorrai che i klingon c’invadano il territorio! »  
>  Dovevano stare molto attenti, quella colonia di gatti – loro vicini – della vecchia signora Klingon erano delle scaltre, terrificanti e odiose bestie. Da molto tentavano d’espandere il loro terreno di caccia e finché lui fosse rimasto a capo del gruppo d’esplorazione non l’avrebbe permesso.  
>  « Cosa? Non potevi dirmelo prima? » sbucò dal passaggio, veloce e sinuoso come un anguilla, così rapidamente da far sobbalzare Jim e farlo sbattere contro una vecchia radio « nessuno può permettersi di toccare i miei cavi. »
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _56 Vittima_  
>  « Potesti essere più delicato? » guaì Jim cercando nuovamente di grattarsi la parte lesa con le zampe posteriori.  
>  « Stai fermo! » Gli piantò il becco nel fluente pelo ed in un unico movimento gli strappò il groviglio di secchi ramoscelli incastratosi nella pelliccia. « si può sapere » iniziò il volatile a cui Jim aveva dato il simpatico (secondo lui) soprannome di Bones « per quale motivo continui a seguire quel fastidioso orecchie a punta? »  
>  « Ha un buon odore. » si irrigidì al percepire le lunghe unghie di Bones aggrapparsi sulla sua pelliccia per poter esplorarne il corpo.  
>  « Un buon odore? » gracchiò, incredulo, direttamente nelle orecchie così da essere certo che quell’idiota del suo amico sentisse bene. « Come fa un gatto ad avere un buon odore? Che razza di cane sei? »  
>  « Beh, Bones » gli abbaiò « credevo che fossi tu il medico fra di noi e se non sai nemmeno di che razza sono... »  
>  Il volatile non gli rispose neppure, si limitò a staccare, non esattamente con dolcezza, un altro rametto dal lungo e delicato pelo del grandissimo idiota che in un infausto e assurdo giorno aveva scelto come amico.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _26 Esoso_  
>  « Dovresti smetterla di scodinzolare » Leonard sapeva che era come chiedere al sole di non brillare, ma di pazienza ne aveva molta (d’altronde ne doveva spendere un bel po’ solo per lui) «quante volte devo dirti che per i gatti è segno di nervosismo? »  
>  Quell'ammasso di pulci del suo amico non lo stava neppure ascoltando. Trottolava attorno alla casa, gli occhi a scrutarne il perimetro.  
>  Il pappagallo, appoggiato sul dorso dell'idiota - il dondolare ritmico gli ricordava il moto del mare - zampettò più vicino alla testa, allungò il becco e strepitò.  
>  Adorava il fine udito dei cani.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _80 Prato, 43 Barile e 58 Divano_  
>  Doveva prestare attenzione a molti fattori – la zona, il tasso d’umidità, la morbidezza – analizzarli e solo allora procedere. Spock glielo aveva detto e ripetuto – _questa è la ventesima_ aveva precisato l’ultima volta – e lui sistematicamente gli aveva scodinzolato – come poteva essere quello un segno di contentezza Spock non lo capiva, i cani era eccessivamente frenetici e espressivi – per poi darsi allo scavare nel primo spiazzo libero.  
>  « Non sai divertirti, Spock. » gli abbaiò, una volta finito il nascondiglio per l’osso, col muso e manto sporchi di terra (troppo umido, pessimo posto) « stai sempre appollaiato in alto a sonnecchiare»
>> 
>> « I gatti non si possono appollaiare; è una parola prettamente indicativa di un modo di porsi dei volatili » alzò il muso, elegantemente seduto su un barile, la coda scossa da un lieve tremito a denotare il fastidio « vorrei precisare che non sonnecchio » Jim frullò freneticamente la coda (ed era fastidioso, Spock non era del tutto abituato al linguaggio canino), divertito « ma rimango immobile per poter passare inosservato e assolvere ai miei compiti. »  
>  « Conosco perfettamente i tuoi doveri Spock » s’avvicinò, le zampe ora sul legno « però adesso non sei di turno. »
>> 
>> « I klingon non conoscono turni. »  
>  « I klingon non li hanno nemmeno. » si tese verso il gatto, una zampa a grattare sul legno « dai scendi giù, potremmo andare in soffitta ad osservare il cielo o in salotto a guardare l’aquario. » Nominare quel strano rettangolo d’acqua fu un colpo basso, lo sapeva. Vide la coda dell’altro muoversi un poco, indecisa e quasi abbaiò dalla felicità quando Spock scese e s’inoltrò in casa.  
>  Lo raggiunse, trovandolo già sdraiato sul sofà, lo sguardo fisso sui riflessi azzurrognoli e sui sgargianti colori della normale cena di un normale gatto. Ma Spock non era il solito gatto e Jim ringraziava Natura tutti i giorni per questo.  
>  Si accoccolò, il chiarore del suo pelo in risalto con la pece del felino, e non resistette al leccargli un orecchio, velocemente, il ricordo della zampata che ricevette la prima volta che lo fece ben impressa nella memoria.  
>  Spock si voltò, neppure un miagolio o un soffio gli fece, l’osservò coll’affilate pupille dilatate come quando cercava di scrutare le incognite della notte, riportandole poi all’acquario.  
>  Un costante e basso vibrare si espanse dal suo petto fino a giungere al cane più felice del mondo.


End file.
